riku's reget and his second chance
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: a storm hits and sora's body is gone. but then wat's the fuss at the hospital. limelemon warning. rikuxsora pairing. crappy summary but a pretty good story. my first one shot.


1Riku's regret and his second chance

_**Hmm I wonder why Sora has been so quiet lately. He hasn't said not a single word over a minute. He's been quiet since yesterday evening. I wonder if I answered his question wrong. **_

Flash back

" heyriku if you liked someone and you couldn't tell them in fear of rjection or worse what would you do" **_he said it in such a sad tone._**

"**Well if it were me in that certain situation I would do something drastic like tell them and then pull a disappearing act. But knowing you you'd probably fake your own death** **and leave a note telling them you love them".**

**End of flashback**

"Riku... did you hear me"_. **what did sora say**_

"**Im sorry sora I kinda dozed off". _Im such an idiot_**

" I said that if you noticed anything weird about me"

"**sora are you still having those thought's and dreams".**

_I hope sora isn't. It took year's to undo the damage._

" I killed my parent's Riku that's unforgivable"

_uh oh "_ **Sora it's not your fault you were..."**

_Huh shit my phone. Damn mother. Right timing right when sora needs me. _

" **sora I gotta go" **_I should stay but it's an emergency. _**"Get home to sora a big storm is about to hit in about 2 minute's, Kay" **

"Okay" _I hear him yell but I also hear pain in it damn it what kind of friend am I..._

A few day's later

( ding dong, ding, dong, ding dong)

_hmm. Damn it. _**"Go away"!. **_Why wont they stop bothering me. I just wanna sleep. ( door open's then close's)_

"_**riku"? **Damn it Kairi why are u here._

"_**Omigawd riku are you okay. What the heck did you do to yourself and your room**_" _she's such a nosy brat. _

"**Kairi go away I just wanna sleep". **_Im to tired to see if she's gone but figure she's not. _

"_**Riku are these sleeping pills a prescription"? **She's never gonna get off my case I guess I have to get up._

"**All right im up. What do you want."**

"**_Sora's funeral/memorial_** **_is today you have ti read the letter he mailed before the storm"_**

_why can't they let me forget sora he's been dead for 2 weeks. I still feel him my best friend sora.. Still I wanna know what he wrote and I'll never know unless I go to that stupid whatever it is. Damn you kairi and your black mail._

" _**fine but im not dressing up" **stupid funeral. I couldn't I couldn't help him so I don't deserve to be there._

"_**Riku it start's in 3 min... riku your going in that skimpy outfit" **_

_she just wont get off my back. Anyway sora gave it to me. Hah sora could still be alive under the wreckage of house's. if they keep there sure to at least find his body._

"_**Come on riku the limo's waiting"**_

"**I'm coming god damn it"**_ the limo ride feel's like an eternal ride to hell._

_Funeral/memorial_

"Preacher: and now a word from sora's most cherished friend riku"

_im soo pissed right now im leaving this freaking place quick time._

"**Yea so um well... look I don't wanna be here****to be honest****I just wanted to sleep through today I just came so I can know what sora said in his note because every one refused to show me unless I came. Yea so I was kinda forced to. And with that I will read". **_Stupid people looking at me like I disrespected sora. _

" **dear riku this is a poem I wrote for you. I started to write it different****but this my true feelings on how invisible I am to you. The poem is called "I hate you". **

**I hate you**

**you didn't make them go away**

**they were only gone when you were around**

**you didn't hear me call for you**

**you couldn't even if you wanted to**

**you didn't hear my soul cry in agony**

**even if you knew it was nagging me**

**you didn't here my heart break and shatter**

**after you said you would never love a guy**

**you said you could read me like a book**

**did you know I was crazily and madly in love with you**

**if only you knew, you didn't know**

**did you know I hate you**

**I hate you cause I love you**

**I hate you cause I want you**

**I hate you cause I want to make love you**

**I hate you cause I cant have you**

**I hate you cause you befriended me**

**I hate you cause you're a little to nice to me**

**I hate cause you saw me**

**I hate you cause you saved me **

**I hate you because your riku**

**I hate cause your you**

**I hate you cause I hate myself for everything but mainly for loving you.**

**Damn you riku**

**damn you for not seeing**

**how could you not see every flirt, every tear, every so called _accident_ were I always's touched your unmentionables's or when we ended up in a suggestive position. Kairi's face always's went red when she saw it was funny.**

**Damn you for ever talking to me **

**but don't stop**

**cause you're the reason I live**

**I love and no one else not even my best friend kairi.**

**To : riku, from every piece of my heart**

_he loved me? Wow he loved me. But I'm just his friend. Can I love him? Do I love him? His innocent radiance, his sapphire eye's, his curvy hip's that always seem sway side to side perfectly like water, or his personality that always make's me smile, his soft silky skin that always feel's excellent when wrestling in the sand, or full kissable lip's that hold a smile that make's you melt. Huh wait a minute I feel something that's not supposed to be there. What the hell? I just got an uber boner thinking of sora okay one I hope no one saw, and two that's proof enough._

" **Uh um I gotta go. Kairi I'll be at the paupu islands".**

**Paupu isl (early afternoon)**

_wow sora loved me. Now I know I love him to. Sora if the paupu legend is true then our destinies are intertwined. I remember when you thought it was funny and said we should try it. Hahaha. _

**A few hour's later at the wreckage**

_Hey guy's I found something)_

_( what is it)._

_( it's an overturned tub with a person inside)_

_(WHAT SEE IF THE PERSON'S ALIVE)_

_(HOLYSHIT IT'S BOY AND HE'S ALIVE. CALL HIS RELATIVE'S AND CLOSEST FRIEND'S)_

_Wow you didn't die from a fire or a wreckage. You must have a great destiny awaiting you.)_

**The paupu isl ( sunset)**

"**_Rikuuuuuuuu" _ **_Hmmm is that kairi._

"_**Rikuuuu" **that's kairi all right. Wait something is wrong. _

" **kairi what's wrong"**

"_**He's alive... they under a tub".**_

_Huh what is she talking about._

"**Kairi calm the hell down".**

"**_Sora he's alive. He's in the hospital. He was knocked unconscious under a tub"._**

_Is she serious. Am I dreaming again. (Smack) ow. No im not dreaming. 9smack) ow. _

"_**Riku!" ( smack)**_

"**Alright I felt it the first two kairi!"**

**Back at the hospital and five to thirteen of waiting and eating nasty hospital food.**

**doctor " um is riku morino in here?"**

**(Snore) "... uh what. is sora up?"**

_wow I fell asleep__on my own. Without pills. And no nightmare's._

**doctor " are you riku morino"**

"**Yea" **

**doctor "sora is awake and is asking for you. Can you see if he can calm you down".**

" **you bet your ass I will" **_I would do more than that if it weren't a hospital/public place._

" where's riku. I want to see riku. Why am I here. Answer me you cock sucking cunting douching whore bag of a nurse or doctor or whatever you are".

_Wow he's got a temper._

"**Hey sora" **_oh wow that was quick. Stopped dead before I said his name, im good._

" riku! Move the hell out of my way asshole blower".

_Oh wow he's got a temper and big colorful vocabulary. Huh why am I on the floor._

" riku what am I doing here? What happened? Who's funeral did I miss? And please tell me you didn't get my note?"

_he's hysterical I guess I should I should tell him._

" **sora we need to talk"**

" okay hold on a sec. Do you mind. Can you leave like right type now fast. Okay shoot."

After a long explanation and stopping a lot so it can marinate in his brain sora knew everything.

Back at sora's house two day's later.

Warning lime/lemon if you like do not go further.

" so you love me sora?" riku asked sora

"yea" he said blushing

" how much do you love me" riku said in a teasing tone.

Sora without warning pounce's on riku and gave him a full on french kiss. riku not feeling dominant role's on top. He stare's at sora who seem's to be relieved by the sudden change.

"How much do _you_ love me riku" he said smiling

" hmmm ya wanna find out" riku sad striping the submissive brunette of his shirt and pant's.

"hell yea I wanna find out" sora said blushing at his sudden out burst. Riku only whispered

"good cause you didn't have choice any way sexy" riku lean's toward planting a heavy kiss on sora. Sora not as experienced as riku tried his hardest to please him. Sora wrapped his legs up around sora bringing him down to a full enrapture. Both boy's in enough passion and to hot to even stop if they wanted let there instinct take over. As riku kissed sora there tongue's exploring each other's mouth couldn't help but to bit his bottom making the brunette groan. Riku the placed sweet soft kisses down sora's neck until he hit sora's soft spot.

"Mmmm...ahn..mhhm.. Riku" the brunette moaned. Riku knowing sora's external spot went lower as he pulled sora slowly but gently pulled of riku's shirt. Riku removed sora's last piece of garb and grabbed sora's shaft squeezing light but tightly. Sora couldn't help but gasp as he grasped his sheet's in a clenched fist. As riku licked the top of sora's member sora let out a deep moan. " mhm...ahn..uhn.. Ri..riku..please"riku decided to make him beg and continued licking various spot's on sora's member. " ri...riku...sto..stop...teasing...m...me" sora said between breath's. riku knowing to stop took sora whole in his mouth. " oh...god...riku...ahhh...Uhh" sora groaned sora now reaching started breathing heavy. Riku knowing this fastened his sucking. " riku im going to come" sora yelled just as he came in riku's mouth. Sora shuddered in pleasure as he felt his first orgasm. Sora blushed slightly embarrassed that he came so quickly. " don't worry it's okay" riku said as he swallowed sora's seed. Sora removed riku's pant's and underwear. Riku looked at sora and smiled. " you sure u want this" sora looked at him blushing. He just nodded shyly yet innocently. Riku placed three finger's in his mouth covering them with saliva. Riku inserted one by one waiting each time and listening to soar whimper. Riku the spread sora's legs and entered sora. Sora stiffened and tears firmed in his eye's. " riku... i.. it hurt's" sora said whimpering. "Shh it's okay just relax".riku purred as he kissed sora. To make sora relax more he gave him long kiss as he move. "Mmmm" sora moaned as the pain gradually turned to pleasure. Riku released the kiss. Sora's breathing quickened. " ahn...uhhhn... oh god. Riku fas... faster". Sora screamed in lust. Riku quickened his thrust. Sora loved this new feeling. He wanted more of it a lot more. " riku... harder... faster". Sora screamed in ecstacy. Riku only obliged the brunette's request. "ahhh oh my fuckin god riku" sora yelled as riku hit his spot. Riku made sure to keep hitting it as he thrust even more faster. Riku could feel his orgasm nearing. Sora was in pure bliss. " uh... mhm... ahh... sora im gonna come". Riku screamed. " don't stop" sora replied with moan feeling his own release again". Riku quickened his pace and started pounding him a lot harder as he spilled his seed in side sora. "Ahhhhhh god" riku moaned as he felt his orgasm run throuogh his body. As sora felt riku's seed flow through him he couldn't help but shudder as it passed through him. It felt like heaven to him. Riku stared sucking sora's member again sensing sora was close to cumming to. Within second's sora came inside riku's moouth again but this time riku kissed sora making sora swallow his own come. And for the rest of the night they laid with each other there bodies intwined with each other's. " so how was that" riku said breathing heavy. " magical and heavenly" sora smiled between breath's. "that dosen't even match to how much I love you". Riku said looking back on his past now. And how he used alway's want to see sora naked and such. "Goodnight riku" sora whispered. "Goodnight my kirie aisuru setstuna" riku murmured half asleep himself.


End file.
